Raw Lily
by noctepanther
Summary: Even under the harshest conditions, a flower can bloom. Constructive criticism strongly desired. Chapters 1-3 ed. on Aug. 5
1. Chapter 1

_Your tears ran  
like the melting snow.  
And I could be neither the sun,  
nor wind to stop them_

-X-

"Shoot 'em, Shinso," Gin Ichimaru whispered. The sword's blade extended and bore through Aizen's spine. Every shinigami present looked on with shock as the former fifth division captain's body fell ungracefully down into Gin's arms. Ichimaru smiled as he took his blade out, admiring the blood on it. All was silent until Gin raised his sword and brought it down to the middle of Aizen's neck. He left it lodged into Aizen's flesh, then started to skewer to the left, working a slow and painful decapitation. The playful grin never left his face.

"C-captain!" Momo Hinamori yelled, starting towards her former mentor. "Captain Aizen!" Rangiku Matsumoto instinctively grabbed her, restraining the younger shinigami tightly. Rangiku gently stroked Momo's black hair, whispering to her in soothing tones as she looked sourly on at the scene before them. _'When did you become an animal, Gin?' _she thought as Gin finished severing Aizen's head.

Flinging Aizen's lifeless body over his shoulder, Gin turned and smiled at all the captains and vice-captains. "Sorry," he drawled as the pale yellow lights of negation began to pull him and Kaname Tousen away. "But we gotta go. I ain't ready ta die yet." His closed eyes seemed to focus on Matsumoto as he was lifted towards the heavens. She shuddered, leaning into Hinamori's body.

Shuuhei Hisagi sat by Izuru Kira on a demolished building miles away from Rangiku and Momo. He watched bitterly as his former captain fled, once again.

"Coward," he spat out, resting his head on his hand, the fingers covering the 69 tattoo by his left eye.

"Indeed." Shuuhei looked up to see the towering form of Sajin Komamura beside him. "And that is why he must die." The giant fox captain shook his head. "I failed to awaken him. All that is left is to put him to sleep, forever." Shuuhei nodded in agreement.

"When that day comes, I'll help you."

Toushiro Hitsugaya appeared beside them. "New report from Captain Kuchiki in Hueco Mundo," he said briskly. "All of the Espada that were there, aside from one, have been eliminated. Orihime Inoue has destroyed the Hougokyu."

Kira's sad eyes widened. "Then that means that…"

"Yes," Hitsugaya said. "The Winter War is over."

-X-

Shuuhei sighed and scribbled his signature across the bottom of a piece of paper. He had no idea that Captains had so much paperwork to do. Combined with his normal Vice-Captain work, the scarred shinigami barely had time for himself.

"I believe that is all for today," said the hulking figure of Captain Komamura. "I shall take my leave of you and your division."

"Ah, thank you for your help, Captain," Shuuhei said, hurriedly standing and bowing before his superior. "I don't think I could to do this all without your help."

Komamura smiled fondly at the shorter man. In the months following the Winter War, the two had developed a strong friendship. "Well, there was influx in paperwork after the war. Even some of the other Captains are having troubles staying caught up." He chuckled lowly. "I hear Captain Hitsugaya is even grumpier than usually. Ah, speaking of which." Komamura bent down to pick up a stack of papers. "I should drop these off at his division."

"Oh, I'll do that," Shuuhei said offhandedly. He made to grab the papers from the Seventh Division Captain.

"Hm?" Komamura arched an eyebrow, and moving the papers out of Shuuhei's grasp. It was an easy feat for one so tall. "Are you sure? It is on the way back to my division."

"I need the fresh air," Shuuhei said, jumping and taking the papers out of Komamura's paws. "And I might see Hinamori there, too. I haven't seen her for awhile."

"I see…" Komamura suspected another reason for Shuuhei's eagerness. "I shall be on my way, then." He reached the door in several steps then stopped just before the exit, sniffing the air. "Spring has finally arrived, it seems," he said, smiling. "I expect preparations for the Festival will begin soon."

Shuuhei joined him at the door, peering outside. The snow had been melted for some time, and flowers were beginning to bloom. His subordinates were starting to spend their free time outside, around the small garden and pond in the center of the Ninth Division quarters. Shuuhei did not have time for such luxuries, but he spent a small while on his porch each night, drinking tea and relaxing with the rising moon.

"The Spring Festival, huh?" Shuuhei said, running a hand through his messy black hair. "That'll be the first big event since the war, wouldn't it, Captain?

Komamura nodded. "The Captain-Commander had us go straight to rebuilding. We had no time to celebrate. I expect that the Festival will be an especially joyous occasion this year." He walked out of the door and started to his division. "I will see you there, Vice-Captain Hisagi."

Shuuhei leaned in the doorway a while longer, watching the branches of a willow tree blow, before heading to the Tenth Division.

-X-

"Matsumoto, are you asleep again?" Hitsugaya hissed as he stood menacingly over the limp form of vice-captain. "Because if you are, I'll have to –"

"You'll have to what, Captain?" Matsumoto smiled sweetly as she raised her head, curls of strawberry-blonde hair falling onto the desk. She propped her face on her knuckles. "I just had to get really close to the report because Kira writes so damn small." She made sure the document was hidden from her captain's cold green eyes as she lied.

Hitsugaya sighed and rubbed his temples. "Just read faster then." He knew she was lying, but he was not in the mood to argue. He turned and walked back to his desk, calling over shoulder, "And no sake until you have those all signed and on my desk." Matsumoto rolled her eyes and made a rude gesture when his back was turned before returning to her work.

Hinamori giggled at the two from where she sat in the corner. While doing her paperwork at the Tenth Division might raise some eyebrows among Soul Society, she found it easier to focus in the different, yet familiar environment. The Fifth Division still held too many painful memories for her. She stopped writing for a second and collected herself before continuing.

Hitsugaya glanced over at the desk where Hinamori was working. While she had made a faster physical recovery than anticipated, Captain Unohana had expressed concerns over her mental state, especially with Aizen's recent death. Following the Fourth Captain's secret orders, Hitsugaya was with Hinamori every chance he had. Unohana believed that being around friends would help to ease the vice-captain back into normal life. So far, her theory appeared to be working quite well, but Hitsugaya was concerned about how Hinamori would react with the upcoming festivals.

He sighed and turned back to his own work. The piles of papers waiting for his signature never seemed to get any lower. _'Probably because Matsumoto sneaks her work in with mine,'_ he mentally grumbled.

Looking at his vice-captain, Hitsugaya was astonished. Matsumoto was working without complaining, slouching in her seat or spilling sake over her papers. She was sitting straight and quickly reading and signing documents. He could tell by the movement of her grey eyes that she wasn't skimming her work, but that she was merely focused. The only other time he could recall her acting similar was after Gin defected.

Hitsugaya returned to his own work, now understanding the change in his subordinate's demeanor. It was widely unspoken, but understood, in the Soul Society that there had been something between Gin and Matsumoto. There were disagreements about whether or not it was just sex or a meaningful relationship, but the primary reason men would not approach Matsumoto was because of fear of angering Gin. While she never mentioned Gin's defecation, moments like these showed that its effect on her was apparent. He knew this somber side of her would disappear in a few days, but it always managed to show its face again.

All three shinigami worked in silence for awhile. The occasionally cool breeze would come in through the open windows, but there were no other disruptions. It was a relaxing spring afternoon. The calm atmosphere was even beginning to affect Hitsugaya, who could feel his eyelids growing heavier. Hinamori would visibly nod off, only to wake up a few seconds lately, hands automatically going to her black hair to adjust her bun. Matsumoto was the sole person in the room unaffected by the peacefulness of the day.

Two short, sharp knocks on the door brought them to attention.

"Come in," Hitsugaya called, still looking at the paper before him. He could have sworn he just read the same line five times without realizing it.

The door slid open and Shuuhei walked into the room with a handful of documents. "These are the copies of the Ninth Division's field reports, Captain Hitsugaya." He handed them over to the shorter man. Hitsugaya liked that Shuuhei always remembered to call him "captain."

"Captain Hitsugaya…you're still forcing people to call you that, Shiro-chan?" Hinamori giggled. Hitsugaya's features fell quickly into his trademark scowl.

"It is only proper to refer to your superiors with due respect," he said. "Bed-wetter Momo." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Matsumoto and Shuuhei both smiled at the two younger shinigami. Matsumoto was always happy to see her captain loosen up and act his age once in awhile. He only seemed to do that with Hinamori. Shuuhei was glad to see Hinamori laughing. The depressed girl that used to sulk in her quarters was not the Hinamori he knew. Seeing her happy and laughing was a rare treasure for him.

Shuuhei let Hitsugaya and Hinamori bicker for a bit longer before interrupting. "Do you have the submissions for the _Communicator_, captain? I need to start editing." Hitsugaya nodded and handed the articles over to him. Looking up, he noticed circles underneath Shuuhei's eyes.

"How is the Ninth division doing, Hisagi?" Hitsugaya asked, arching an eyebrow.

"All right," Shuuhei replied offhandedly. "I've put the third seat in charge of training, and Captain Komamura helps out with the paperwork when I'm behind."

'_How often are you actually asking for help, Shuuhei?' _Matsumoto thought, looking at the man for the first time since he entered.Shuuhei's normal straight stance was slightly slouched. The three vertical scars below his right eye seemed as if they were weighing him down. Even his dark eyes seemed to be swallowing him up. She knew he had incredible pride, but wondered how long it would take for that same pride to hurt him.

"Is that so? Well, don't hesitate to ask for help if you need it." Hitsugaya glanced over at Hinamori. "You should probably head back to the Fifth Division. I'll walk you there. I have a Captain's meeting soon, anyway." He turned his gaze towards Shuuhei. "Will you stay with Matsumoto while I'm gone? She's liable to search for the sake that I hid from her. I need someone to keep her still and working."

"Captain! That's not true! I can drink and work!"

Shuuhei glanced over at the indignant Matsumoto with a smirk. "If you insist, sir," he said with a slightly exaggerated bow.

"Thank you." Hitsugaya stood up, as did Hinamori. "I will see you soon."

"We're still having dinner tonight, right, Shuuhei?" Hinamori asked. Shuuhei nodded. She smiled and waved as she left with Hitsugaya.

Shuuhei slid into the seat where Hinamori had been, taking out a pen. _'I might as well get some work done,'_ he thought, starting to read the articles.

"You're actually going to do work?" He looked up to see Matsumoto staring at him from behind Hitsugaya's desk, a dark green bottle of sake in her hand.

"How did you find it so fast?!"

Matsumoto grinned. "He always hides it in the same place. But that doesn't matter." She took a long drink. "You should be relaxing right now," she said, offering the bottle to him.

'_I'm getting relaxed just looking at you,'_ he thought, drinking in the sight of her leaning on her elbows over Hitsugaya's desk, her face cradled in her left palm. The pale pink sash she wore over robes was in a tangle on the surface, and her hair was covering just enough of her chest for him to be intrigued.

He shook his head. "I have too much to do. If I get this done now, it's one less thing I have to do tonight."

"Oh? Does that mean we'll see you at the bar tonight?" She took another sip out of the bottle. "Or that you have something else you'd rather do?"

He shook his head. "I just don't drink much anymore." He made some marks on the paper.

"Is that so? Does that mean you're not even going to enjoy the Spring Festival?"

"'Course I will," he mumbled. Shuuhei looked up, trying to imitate Hitsugaya's infamous scowl. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I'm working on making you fun again." Matsumoto smiled and returned the bottle the drawer where Hitsugaya had attempted to hide it from her. "You used to be much more relaxed."

"Maybe I just grew up and moved on." Shuuhei did not appreciate this interrogation of his habits. While he admired Rangiku's carefree lifestyle, he did not want it forced upon him.

He looked up when he didn't hear a retort from her. Rangiku's eyes clouded over for a brief second. "I suppose you're right," she said, walking back to her desk and sitting down. "I'm going back to work."

"Matsum-"

"It's hard to concentrate if you're talking." Her tone was flat and dull. There was no hint of the playful flute-like timbre that he had just heard from her. Shuuhei closed his mouth and focused his eyes on the article in front of him. He didn't read a word of it, just skimmed his eyes around to make it look like he was doing something. He would occasionally steal a glance at Rangiku, who was working with the same intensity he had seen earlier when he walked in. He couldn't help but notice how off it seemed, not because it went against her lazy reputation, but because she looked so detached from the world.

Eventually, he started to edit again. The two vice-captains worked in silence until Hitsugaya walked back in, a look of shock crossing his face when he saw Rangiku.

"I didn't think you would actually be able to keep her working," he said, crossing his arms and looking at Shuuhei with a hint of admiration. "Good job." He noticed his vice-captain's downcast demeanor. "Matsumoto, I have some good news for you." He turned towards Shuuhei. "You should stay and hear this, too." Shuuhei nodded.

"Hm? What is it, Captain?" Rangiku looked up after she finished signing her name on a document.

"Orihime Inoue will be staying with you for a while."

Rangiku's depressed-looking face immediately brightened. "Orihime?! Why is she coming to Soul Society? Why is she staying with me?" Shuuhei smiled inwardly at her change in mood. A frowning Matsumoto was nowhere near as attractive as a smiling Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya sat down in the chair behind his desk before explaining. "Her and Ichigo Kurosaki will be staying in Soul Society for an indefinite period of time."

"Indefinite?" Shuuhei asked, giving Hitsugaya his full attention.

Hitsugaya nodded. "We're uncertain as to whether or not Aizen is truly dead or not. While it is unlikely that he used his zanpaktou's power again, there is still the possibility. And if he is still alive, he will most likely try to recreate the Hougokyu."

"Which he would need Orihime's power to do," Matsumoto said. Hitsugaya nodded again.

"So, Soul Society is pretty much guarding her?" Shuuhei asked.

"Right," said Hitsugaya. "Her and Kurosaki have been invited to stay in Soul Society under the pretense of training to hone their abilities. Uryuu Ishida and Yasatora Sado were also invited, but both declined."

"Will Kurosaki be staying with our division as well?" Matsumoto asked.

"No. He'll be with the Thirteenth. We figured that it would seem more natural if the shinigami who lodged at Inoue's and Kurosaki's residences offered their homes to them as a return favor. They'll be arriving at the end of the week. That is all."

Shuuhei nodded. "Should I inform my division of this?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "Only the Captains and Vice-Captains should know the full details."

"Understood. I'll be leaving then." Shuuhei picked up his reports and walked out.

The office returned to silence as the remaining shinigami returned to paperwork. Finally, Hitsugaya looked up and said, "Matsumoto, you should stop for the day. It's just about suppertime." She nodded and stretched as she stood, looking out the window. Dusk had crept up on them, the setting sun's beams illuminating the dust floating about in the office.

She was just about to leave when her captain's voice stopped her. "Matsumoto, wait a second." She turned around and looked at him. Now that he was standing, Rangiku could see how the War had affected her Captain. He had grown a little bit, but was still far shorter than her. The angles of his face had hardened and his eyes had grown colder. The motherly instinct inside of her beamed, proud of the man he was becoming.

"What is it, Captain?" She feigned a face of annoyance and crossed her arms.

"Do you want to have dinner together tonight? Like old times?"

Rangiku blinked a few times. When she was first assigned as Hitsugaya's vice-captain, they would have dinner together once a week as a way to get acquainted. They haven't done so in years.

She smiled at him. "Of course, Captain. Let's get going." He nodded and led the way out of the Tenth Division and to their favorite restaurant.

_Note: I'm kind of ignoring the latest chapters [from Allon's appearance onward] since I had started writing this before I read those chapters, though information gleaned from those chapters may be used as I see necessary. _

_Constructive criticism, please. _

_July 31, 2009 – Westernized Hitsugaya's name in the introduction to make it consistent with the rest, fixed some typos, and cleaned up/tightened some sentences. _


	2. Chapter 2

_When the blossoms opened  
Your heart showed,  
Marred by thorns,  
So tender in my hands_

-X-

"Kira, Abarai, can you please stay sober tonight?" Hinamori pleaded as the three walked into the restaurant. "I really don't want a repeat of last time."

"Hm? What happened last time, Momo?" Kira asked. Renji Abarai snorted.

"You don't freaking remember? You jumped on the table and stripped. I think you made some cash, too." Renji elbowed his friend and winked roguishly. Kira blushed.

"Renji, you were shoving the most money down his robes." The trio turned to see Shuuhei already sitting at a table, looking impatient. He jerked his head towards the seats. "Sit down, will ya? I already ordered your drinks." They sat down.

Ever since the hollow incident that occurred at the Soul Reaper Academy, the four shinigami ate dinner together once a month. At first, the younger three were simply thrilled to be with and seen with the prodigious Shuuhei, but quickly learned that Shuuhei's fame was well-deserved. If they came to him for academic help, he would aid them and then push them to do more. If they sparred with him, they would find themselves quickly defeated, with a grinning Shuuhei offering a rough hand to help them back up. He was always their biggest supporter, buying them drinks and offering advice when they joined him in the rank of Vice- Captain.

They were all orphans, as many in the Soul Society are. Though their monthly dinners began as a sign of Shuuhei's thanks, but they began to bond as a surrogate family. Shuuhei, Renji, and Kira were fiercely protective of Hinamori, who took every opportunity to embarrass her 'brothers.' Renji and Kira blamed many of their doomed relationships on Hinamori, who in turned bemoaned her lack of romance because of the two. Shuuhei would always smirk and busy himself with his tea. To have something constant in their life, such as it was, was reassuring to them all.

"So, kids," Shuuhei started. He always referred to the others as 'kids,' despite their protests. "Report."

Renji sighed. "There ain't nothing to report. Captain is still Captain, I still have to tail Rukia and keep her safe-" Hinamori stifled a giggle at this. "And there ain't any Hollows in my patrol area. Life just ain't exciting right now."

Kira thanked the waiter as their drinks were set down and plate of calamari Shuuhei had ordered was placed in the center of the round table. "Weren't you offered a Captain's position, though?" he asked Renji after they had all given their orders.

Renji snorted as he reached for some of the food. "I can't be a Captain if I can't defeat my own Captain."

"Will you please stop saying that word!" All three males turned towards Hinamori, whose face was beginning to flush with embarrassment and shame. "I-I'm…I apologize…for that." She looked down into her cup, absentmindedly turning it around. "I shouldn't have said that. I am sorry," she apologized again.

"Momo …" Kira said quietly, reaching out and taking her hand between his own. The look of concern on his face only emphasized his usually downcast demeanor. '_She still thinks about Aizen in that way, doesn't she?'_ he thought. "It's okay. Don't worry about."

"Kira, I heard you're doing some work with the Fourth Division again. How's Captain Unohana doing?" Shuuhei segued, taking a sip of his tea as Kira answered his question. _'They're still too young to hide their scars,' _he thought, his right hand unconsciously tracing the three vertical scars on his face. Renji looked uncomfortable with the situation, and Momo was trying to recompose herself. The arrival of their food was a welcome distraction, and Shuuhei managed to bring the others to lighter conversation.

-X-

"It seems like ages since we've been here!" Rangiku exclaimed as she and Hitsugaya walked into one of the smaller grills in the Seiretai.

Hitsugaya looked at her dryly. "That's because it has been ages." He was silent as he and Rangiku were led to their table sat down. Rangiku, to his surprise, ordered a bottle of wine instead of sake for her drink.

"I figured a classy drink for a rare occasion," she said after the waitress left. A smirk almost crept its way onto his face. "Anyway," she continued, "What's with the sudden dinner invitation? You haven't succumbed to my dazzling beauty, have you?"

"What do you mean?! There's no way I would, I mean, why would you even think that?!"

She shrugged. "Well, you are reaching that age. I would be surprised if you weren't curious." She paused, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. "Are you curious?" She thought the reddening of his face answered her question. "Is that why you wanted to have dinner? Do you need love advice? Is it about Momo?"

Hitsugaya fought to regain his composure, hating the heat radiating unbidden from his face. "Now I know why I try to spend as little time around you as possible," he said through clenched teeth. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Now now, don't be that way. Auntie Rangiku will answer all your questions. However," Her smile widened. "Private lessons will cost extra, but I might give you a discount."

"I can't stand you."

"You love me, or you wouldn't have taken me out."

"Shut up."

"You hate it when I'm right, don't you, Toushiro?"

"That's _Captain Hitsugaya!_" He was halfway out of his seat in his frustration.

"Quiet down, you're making a scene." Matsumoto took a calm sip from her glass. "I guess I have to be the responsible one, like always, and salvage the credibility of our division." He glowered at her. "Look, here comes our waitress. Be a big boy and use your words, not your voice, to order."

"My loathing for you knows no bounds."

-X-

Shuuhei and the three younger shinigami left their restaurant the same time Hitsugaya and Matsumoto left theirs. The latter group was still bickering, while Shuuhei and Momo were occupied with getting their two drunken companions home.

"Come on, Kira, just a little bit further," Momo said as she struggled to keep Izuru's weight up. "And then you can go to sleep. You remember that, right? Glorious, glorious sleep that I probably won't have tonight because I'm lugging your drunken butt home."

"Nn," he replied, eyes half-open.

"I swear to the spirits, if you fall asleep before we get to the Third, I will leave you outside and you will get raped," she threatened angrily.

"Be glad you don't have Renji," Shuuhei grumbled, shifting Renji's limp body on his back. The older man was bent over, holding on to the red-haired shinigami's arms wrapped that were about his chest. "How he managed to pass out before Kira is a mystery to me."

"Kira must be practicing during his free time." Momo grunted as she adjusted his weight then stopped moving. "This is the Third Division. Do you think it would be alright for me to just leave him out here?" Shuuhei just stared at her. "Fine, I'll take him to his room." She rolled her eyes and started into the Division. "I'll take the shortcut back to the Fifth. Don't wait up."

-X-

"Matsumoto, you surprised me tonight," Hitsugaya said, arms crossed and hands hidden in the sleeves of his robe.

"Oh? How so, captain?"

"Normally, I would be lugging you back to the Division right now."

"I drank wine tonight."

"…"

"Trust me, it makes a difference."

"Are you drunk?"

"Not as bad as Renji is." Rangiku pointed at toward the ever-shrinking form of Shuuhei, who was beginning to crumble underneath Renji's bulk. Hitsugaya's eyes snapped to attention.

"Hisagi, do you need help?" he asked, running over to the older man.

"Nah…I'm…almost…there…" Shuuhei panted. Matsumoto hurried over to the two men and helped Hitsugaya take Renji off of Shuuhei's back. Shuuhei rested on his hands and knees for a moment before standing up, breathing heavily.

"Thanks," he said. "It's a good thing I took Renji. I don't think Momo could have handled him."

"You could barely handle him," Matsumoto remarked dryly before Hitsugaya butted in with, "Momo was with you?" He glared at Shuuhei.

"She didn't have anything to drink," Shuuhei said, holding up his hands in defense. "It was our monthly dinner."

"Still," Hitsugaya said, calming slightly. "Where is she now?"

"Third Division, then heading back to the Fifth."

"I'm going to make sure she gets home alright. Matsumoto, you help Shuuhei take Renji back."

"But, Captain -" she started.

"You already said it yourself: Shuuhei couldn't last much longer." He stared at the lazy woman and ignored Shuuhei's indignant snort. "If you come in late tomorrow, I won't give you extra paperwork."

"Hurry after Momo, Captain," she said briskly. The young captain nodded and ran off into the night.

Shuuhei and Matsumoto both looked at Renji for awhile, trying to decide on the proper course of action.

"I'll take this side, you take the other," Shuuhei said, placing Renji's right arm over his shoulders. Matsumoto did the same with Renji's left arm.

"On three, we stand," he said. She nodded. "One…two…three." In perfect unison, they stood up and balanced Renji between them.

"Good thing we're about the same height, huh?" she said, smiling over at Shuuhei. He grinned back as they started walking towards the Sixth Division.

"Yeah, I guess so."

They walked in silence for several minutes, though Renji would sometimes make stirring noises then promptly fall silent again.

"What were you doing with Toushiro tonight?" Shuuhei asked after awhile, tired of the only sound being their footsteps.

"Toushiro?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. "You dare call him that?"

"Only when he's not in earshot." She giggled at that.

"We were having dinner. When I was first assigned to Hitsugaya's division, he took me out to dinner each week to get to know me better."

"'To get to know you better?'" he repeated, grinning cheekily. She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. It's like what you do with those three every month."

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, it's the Sixth." He waved with his free hand to some of the shinigami in the Division that were still up. They knew him from Renji's past drunken antics. "C'mon, his room is this way."

Normal shinigami lived in barracks in the Division, but Captains and Vice-Captains had special quarters. A front door opened into a sitting room with an adjacent kitchen. A short hallway in the middle of the room led to a bedroom on the left and a bathroom directly across on the right. Though not substantial by any means, they were nice and a place to call home. Captain Kuchiki, as a member of one of the noble families, had other living arrangements but occasionally stayed the night in his division.

Renji's quarters looked precisely as one thought they would - messy. Clothes and empty bottles were strewn all over the place, and there was a pile of dirty dishes in the sink. Matsumoto shuddered to think of the bathroom. Even though smells were not as pungent in her inebriated state, she held her breath as she and Shuuhei settled Renji in his bed and didn't dare breath again until they were outside.

"First time at Renji's?" Shuuhei chuckled.

"Last time at Renji's," she said firmly. They started walking out of the Division. "How can he live like that?"

"By getting drunk. A lot. Speaking of which…" He turned to look at her.

"Hm? What is it? Did my top come undone?"

"You aren't drunk."

"I had wine."

"How much?"

"A bottle."

"By yourself?"

"I finish what I start."

"Ah."

"… Do you want my top undone?"

Shuuhei blushed. "Now you're just acting."

"No, seriously. I can make it happen."

'_So can I'_ Shuuhei thought. He stole a glance down her neckline. "No, I'm too…sober," he said lamely, hoping their conversation from earlier in the day would stop any further questions.

"I've booze back in my place."

"Matsumoto –"

"Hisagi." They were standing outside of the Tenth Division. She leaned against the open doors, gray eyes challenging him.

He hesitated. She grabbed his arm and led him to her quarters.

She had made the most of the little space. Plush chairs were in the sitting room and a pot of lilies sat in the windowsill above the sink. Magazines littered a table where a coffee cup from the morning stood. Her hands trailed down from his arm to his waist, fumbling with the sash there.

"Rangiku, no." He bit back a small moan as her hands brushed a sensitive spot below his waist.

"Shuuhei, will you stop -"

"Will you stop?!" His hands enveloped hers and pushed them away from his clothing.

Her mouth closed and her eyes looked hurt. "I'm sorry, Shuuhei. I didn't think you would mind."

"I don't! I mean, I do. Where's your kettle, I'm making some tea." She pointed towards the stove and then sat down in one of the chairs, curling her legs into her chest.

Silence fell and hung in the room. They didn't look at each other. She stayed in the chair with her head buried in her body and he stayed in the kitchen, standing over the stove until the kettle screamed that it was done. He poured two cups and walked into the sitting room, setting one on the table in front of her.

"Why?" He asked, sitting carefully down on the table.

"I didn't want to be alone tonight." She lifted her head but wouldn't look at him.

"Why?"

"Because Orhime is coming soon."

"Why does that matter?"

"I…I don't want her…to see…" Her voice sounded watery, as if she was holding back tears.

"To see what?

"To see how lonely I've been."

"Lonely? You have your friends, and Hitsugaya, and-"

"And she'll see how lonely I've been and feel bad. And then she'll do whatever she can to cheer me up, because that's who Orihime is!"

"Rangiku…"

"Even when she's been through so much, and she's hurting, I know she is, but she won't stop seeing the pain everyone else has and she'll want to heal them! She'll want to heal me when all I want to do is help _her_!"

Matsumoto refused to cry, and still would not meet Shuuhei's gaze.

Shuuhei walked over to her and wrapped one arm around her. "I'll stay with you tonight," he whispered. "But your top stays on."

_I am a slow updater. I have school, applications, and a coffeehouse to manage. Expect updates, but do not expect them regularly. I'll edit this chapter someday. _

_Constructive criticism, please. _

_August 3, 2009 – Edited to clarify the layout of the houses, add some dialog and description, and clean up/tighten some areas. _


	3. Chapter 3

_It takes more courage to whisper in your ear  
than it takes to slay a thousand men.  
It takes a whisper to break a fortress,  
And your touch to pick up the stones._

-X-

Renji's hand groped instinctively towards his face, covering his eyes. _'Why's it so bright?' _ he thought. He flipped over to lie on his stomach and hide his head, but fell off his bed.

"Fuck!" Renji struggled to get out of the tangled mess of clothes and sheets but only became more enwrapped in them. He glanced at the clock that hung on the far wall of his room. 8:55. He had five minutes to get to the division headquarters. Captain Kuchiki hated when his subordinates were late.

He grabbed a hold of part of the sheet with both hands and with a mighty yell, tore the fabric in two. He would have to buy a replacement later. Renji rushed out of his quarters, not bothering to change or try to eliminate the stench of stale alcohol on his breath. He paused after ten steps to vomit.

-X-

Kira paced back and forth in his small kitchen, waiting for a pot of water to boil. The curtains to the window that hung over the sink were drawn tightly shut. He winced as someone rapped sharply on his door. Cursing softly, he stomped over and opened it to find his third seat staring intently at a clipboard in her hands.

"Vice-Captain Kira, you have several of the squads booked for training on the same fields during the same time, these came in for you to sign, oh, and here are the hollow reports from the thirteenth squad, and -" She looked up to see Kira scowling at her, dressed only in a bathrobe loosely tightened around his waist and his hair sticking out at odd angles.

"Reschedule the fields then leave the rest on my desk." He said, turning and starting to shut the door. "And haven't I told you not to come to my quarters this early in the morning?!" The door slammed in her blushing face.

The third seat hummed as she walked away. She always enjoyed seeing Kira hung over.

-X-

Momo finished putting her hair in its trademark bun when she heard three curt knocks on her door. She tightened the sash around her uniform as she walked through her living room, wondering who would visit her this early in the day. Few people called on her at all, much less in the morning.

She smiled as she opened the door. "Good morning, Shiro-chan! What are you doi-" Hitsugaya brushed passed and sat down on her plum-colored couch.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya."

"You're impossible." She sat down on a matching armchair across from him.

"And you're an indolent brat." He glanced down at the bonsai that sat on the table separating them. "Is that going to bloom soon?"

"It should. I haven't tended bonsai before, so I don't really know, but I think it'll bloom on the first day of the Festival. Captain Unohana made it sound like it would."

"Captain Unohana?"

Momo nodded. "She said that focusing on tending and caring for a bonsai would… distract me." Her dark eyes flicked over the plant. "I like it, though. It's kind of fun." She looked back up at Hitsugaya. "Why are you here again?"

He sighed before answering. "I ran into Vice-Captain Kotetsu a few minutes ago. She said that Captain Unohana wanted to see you today and asked me to escort you the Fourth Division."

Momo stood, and Hitsugaya rose with her. "Why? I'm fully healed."

Hitsugaya shrugged. "You can ask Captain Unohana when we get there." He gave her a brief stare. "It's best if you just go, Momo."

"I never said I wouldn't!"

"Then let's leave already! I have to work today, unlike you." The childhood friends glared at each other for half a moment before storming out of Momo's quarters in unison.

-X-

Shuuhei yawned, stretching his legs to their full length. His eyes still closed, he pulled the sheets closer to him and buried his face in the pillow. He didn't want to open his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he would be awake, and he was much too comfortable to inflict that pain upon himself right now.

Then his pillow shifted, even though Shuuhei hadn't moved his head. His left eye creaked open and saw Matsumoto's bare back, then it followed the curve of her spine to her buttocks, which was covered by a thin sheet. Shuuhei's right eye became suddenly alert and he spent some minutes wandering the curves of her body, wondering how they would mesh with his, how soft her skin would feel against his, and how tangled her hair could become in his fingers.

Matsumoto made a small noise and shifted slightly. Shuuhei quickly removed his gaze from her body, lest he be caught staring at her. He then became aware that he was bare-chested. A quick glance downwards told him he clad only in his underwear. He saw his clothes in a pile close to the bed, which told him that he had removed them in the night, most likely because of too much heat.

'_But too much heat from what?' _He thought as he gathered his belongings and crept into her bathroom. Shuuhei's mind ran through the events from last night as he changed back into his robes. The dinner with Momo, Kira, and Renji; meeting up with Hitsugaya and Rangiku; taking Renji back to the Sixth; coming to Rangiku's, and then agreeing to stay the night with her. He nodded as he finished rolling up his sleeves. Nothing more had happened between him and Rangiku than sharing a bed. Any removal of clothing had been a subconscious act, though he privately suspected that Matsumoto normally slept nude.

As he walked into her living room, Shuuhei admitted to himself that he did not really mind if she did.

Shuuhei sat down on the chair Matsumoto had occupied last night. The two cups from the tea he had made were still there, along with the mug from yesterday morning. He gathered all three together and took them to her sink in the kitchen. He began boiling another pot of water for tea then prowled through her cupboards for food.

After he found some eggs in her refrigerator, he cracked their shells and began to cook breakfast. While he did so, Shuuhei imagined what Matsumoto's normal morning routine was like. Did she bathe while she waited for her tea to brew, or did she cook breakfast in her kitchen wearing nothing but that silken bathrobe he had seen in her bedroom? When did she water her plants? How often was she late in reporting to Hitsugaya?

As he folded the eggs over, he inserted himself in her life. Would he wake her with a kiss? Would they shower together? Would she only be later in getting to work because of his penchant for morning sex?

Shuuhei slid the omelets out of the pan on onto two plates. He walked back to the bedroom and leaned on the doorframe. Matsumoto was in the same position she had been when he left, on her side with her back facing him. Light from the window crept in through the window, illuminating her hair and body. He took a few minutes studying her frame again, resisting the urge to lie down next to her. From this height, Shuuhei could see that she was breathing through her mouth, her lips slightly parted. His eyes followed the lines of her jaw down to nape of her neck then over the outline of her breasts. His face reddened as he realized why what he thought had been his pillow moved suddenly away from him. The lines on the side of the bed where he slept were lower than where Matsumoto was, indicating that he had spent most of the night with his face buried in her breasts. He hurriedly went back into the kitchen as she began to turn towards him.

The breakfast he had made for them sat on the kitchen counter, waiting to be devoured. Shuuhei rested his palms on the counter and breathed deeply. _"I should leave,' _he thought. _'If someone from her division caught me here, all of Soul Society will be talking. And if I stay here much longer…' _He glanced towards the hallway that led to Matsumoto's bedroom. _'I don't know what I'll do.' _Shuuhei thought back to last night.

'_I didn't want to be alone tonight.' _

'_I…I don't want her… to see…To see how lonely I've been.' _

"Sex isn't the cure for loneliness," he whispered to himself.

Shuuhei pushed himself off the counter and started towards the door. He peered out her front windows first to ensure that no one would see him then ran as quickly as he could towards the Ninth Division.

-X-

Matsumoto's eyes fluttered opened as her front door shut, though she never registered the sound. She yawned and stretched as her tired mind tried to discern why the bedroom felt different. She was cold on one side, indicating a lack of body heat. Her eyes saw the indentation of a man's body on the bed and she struggled through a murky memory to remember who it belonged to. Matsumoto sat up while she thought, bending her neck to the right and left. _'Renji?' _She had a vague recollection of seeing him the previous night. As she sat on her knees and bent her back into an arch, she realized she was naked. _'Not Renji. He's too obsessed with Rukia to look another woman's body.' _ She stood unsteadily then walked over to the bathrobe she had discarded on a chair the previous morning. _'Could it have been Gin?' _she thought briefly as the silk kissed her skin as she put the robe on and tied the sash. _'Of course not. Gin doesn't exist anymore. Not my Gin.' _ Matsumoto slipped her feet in a pair of slippers, allowing herself to briefly wish that he did.

The smell of food welcomed her nose as she walked out of her bedroom and into the hallway. "Shuuhei!"she recalled aloud, memories of the night finally filtering their way through her mind. "Did you make me breakfast?" She hurried into the main room of her quarters that functioned as a living room and kitchen and saw no one.

Shuuhei's musky scent still hung in the air like a whisper. Matsumoto remembered that scent being the last she smelled before she fell asleep that night. Now it was the first she smelled this morning. Then she remembered those mornings from ago, waking to only Gin's faint odor.

As she fell to the floor a sobbing, crumpled form, Matsumoto was grateful for Hitsugaya's leave for her to come in late.

-X-

"Thank you coming, Miss Hinamori," Retsu Unohana said from her desk as Momo entered her office. Hitsugaya had left soon after he had escorted Momo to the Fourth Division.

"It's my pleasure, Captain," Momo said, giving a small bow.

"Please, sit down." Unohana gestured with a smile to the chair that sat in front of her desk. Momo did as she was asked. "I suppose you are wondering why you are here?"

"Well, yes, Captain." Momo fidgeted slightly under Unohana's kind gaze. "You said last time that my injuries were completely healed, and, no offense meant to you or the Fourth, I wasn't really hoping to come back here any time soon."

Unohana smiled again. "That is true, Miss Hinamori. However, because of the severity of your wounds from the Ryoka Incident, and not with the recent War, I thought it prudent to check them once more. That is, if you do not mind."

"N-not at all, Captain."_ 'How am I supposed to say no?' _"I just wish this could have been arranged beforehand."

"Then let us head to one of the examination rooms." Unohana stood and led Momo to an empty room. She instructed the younger shinigami to lie on her back on the raised mattress in the middle of the room. As she began her tests, Unohana answered Momo's question. "I had intended to meet with you sooner, but Captain Zaraki, despite being an excellent leader and swordsman, often neglects to inform his division of the importance of defensive training." She applied small pressure to Momo's left arm. "Does that hurt?"

"No."

"We have been treating many Eleventh Division shinigami lately," Unohana continued. "And I have been unable to reach you for an appointment. Today is the first I have been free, and I decided I should see while I could." She paused, looking at Momo's chest. "Do you have difficulties breathing lately?"

"Only after sword training."

"As is natural," Unohana murmured before continuing her tests. "Do you plan to attend the Spring Festival, Miss Hinamori?" she said while looking at a chart.

Momo found the Fourth Division Captain's voice to be very soothing. "I am," she said. "And you, Captain?"

"I believe I shall. It is rather nice to see everyone outside of our professional capacity. And I always enjoy watching the blossoms bloom."

"Oh! The bonsai you gave me…"

"Yes? How is it?"

"It's great. I'm pretty sure it'll bloom the day the Festival starts."

"That is good to hear." Unohana paused, consulting a chart again. "How long have you been attending the Festival, Miss Hinamori?"

"Umm… Ever since I started at the Academy. Me, Renji, and Kira would go every year. Rukia started coming with us after she joined the Thirteenth Division." She frowned a bit. "After Kira, Renji, and I were promoted to Vice-Captains, we stopped seeing each other as often, even at the Festival. I think Kira and Renji still went together, but I was usually with Captain Aizen. He said he felt more comfortable around so many people when I was with him. He would always win me prizes at the booths."

"Did he now? He never appeared to be interested in those kinds of games." Unohana wrote something down on a piece of paper then turned attention back to Momo. "I am finished. You may return your Division." She smiled. "Thank you for coming. I am sorry if I put you behind on your work."

Isane came into the room shortly after Momo left. "How is she?" the tall Vice-Captain asked.

"She is better," Unohana said, still writing. "Isane, will you please deliver these to Captain Hitsugaya, Vice-Captain Renji, Vice-Captain Kira, and Vice-Captain Hisagi when I am finished?" Isane nodded. "Thank you."

-X-

It was now early afternoon in Soul Society. Captains and Vice-Captains were trickling from their offices and into bars and restaurants. Lower-ranked shinigami enjoyed meals with their comrades by the rivers and streams of their divisions. Renji and Kira met each other in front of one of their favorite bars.

"You look like shit," Renji said when Kira walked up. There were still bags underneath the Third Division Vice-Captain's eyes.

"You're not much better, Renji," Kira said. "What happened to your chest?" He gestured at a bruise beginning to swell right below the base of Renji's neck.

"I was late this morning."

Kira grinned. "You'd think you would know better by now." They entered the bar and went straight to their usual table.

Renji shrugged, then raised his arm and signaled for the nearby waitress. "It's not like it hurts. I'm not some pansy-ass like you, Kira."

They both gave their orders to the waitress. "I'm going to be glad when Ichigo gets here. Then you'll have someone else to verbally abuse," Kira said.

"Yeah, he's easy to bait. When're he and Orihime supposed to get here anyway?"

"I heard tomorrow morning, but they could come tonight for all I know." Kira arched an eyebrow at Renji. "Are you worried at all? He'll be staying in the same division as Rukia."

Renji's eye twitched. "Why should I be worried, Kira?"

Kira shrugged innocently. "I'm just saying that he and Rukia will be staying in the same Division. And doesn't she have her own quarters because she's part of the Kuchiki family?" Renji slowly nodded. "So that probably means that Ichigo will be living there with her," Kira continued. "And those two are pretty close. Can you imagine how much closer they'll get under one roof?"

"You suck at trying to make trouble, Kira. I mean, yeah, Ichigo and Rukia are close, but it's not like he's gonna be in her bed or anything. You've seen how she smacks 'im around. Besides," Renji leaned back a little. "She's already lived for months in Ichigo's closet. I'm pretty sure her division quarters are a step up from that."

Kira shook his head. "You were always terrible with logic, Renji."

"_What did you say?_"

-X-

Momo had just returned to her office in the Fifth Division when Shuuhei walked through her door. She turned around quickly when she heard the door shut again, clutching her heart. When she saw it was Shuuhei, Momo stomped up to him and punched his chest. "Shuuhei, you jerk! Why did you scare me like that?" She punched him again.

He grabbed her fist in one hand before she could hit him once more. "I didn't mean to scare you, you little wuss. Geez, stop being so jumpy."

Momo pulled her arm back, freeing her hand from his. "Just don't do it again, alright?" Shuuhei nodded with mental eye roll. "Anyway, why are you here?"

Shuuhei leaned against Momo's desk and looked at her. "I was hoping you wanted to get lunch. My treat."

Momo's eyes widened. Shuuhei was notoriously frugal. He never offered to pay for someone else's meal. "Sure," she said, silently wondering what his ulterior motive was.

Fifteen minutes later, they were seated at a moderately priced restaurant not far away from the Fifth Division.

After the waiter placed their drinks in front of them and they ordered, Shuuhei focused on Momo, who was fidgeting excitedly in her seat.

"Stop that," he said. "You look like a little kid and there's no way in hell I want someone to think I'm your dad." She kicked him underneath the table.

"Why did you ask me out to lunch?" Momo asked, relieving her mind of the question.

"I haven't seen you in a while?"

"We just had dinner last night."

"That was twelve hours ago. It's been awhile."

She kicked him again. "Tell me."

Shuuhei sighed and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He did that silently for a few seconds before answering.

"I slept with Rangiku last night."

Momo's eyes widened. "You did what?!" She kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry! I just didn't think, I mean, I knew you liked her, but I never thought you would actually…you know…" Momo leaned towards Shuuhei and whispered in his ear. "_Have sex with her_."

"That's because I didn't." He pushed Momo back into her seat. "One day you'll learn that sleeping with someone and having sex with them are two different things."

"Well then, what happened?" Momo asked, nonplussed by his comment. "The last time I saw you, you were taking Renji back to the Sixth." Shuuhei nodded and recounted the previous night's events for her. He left out the key parts from Matsumoto's breakdown, saying instead that he didn't want to leave her alone when she was intoxicated. _'That's close enough to the truth,' _he figured.

"So then what happened?" Momo wanted to know.

"Well, I woke up this morning and made us both breakfast – "

"Oh, how cute!"

"And when I went to wake her up, I…uhh…" His hand went to the back of his head again.

"You…" Momo prompted.

"I left."

"You left?"

"Yeah. I walked out the front door and got out of the Tenth Division before anyone saw me."

"So you left a hung over woman who went to bed with a guy without that man to wake up to but with two plates of food and a pot of hot tea instead?!"

"Yeah." She kicked him again, harder than the past times.

Shuuhei winced. "I think I deserved that one."

"Of course you did. Now, why did you leave?"

"I didn't want the other Divisions to find out." _'More like I didn't want to lose control and make so much noise that the other Divisions would have no choice but to find out.' _

"Why does that matter?"

"Well, I hate gossip, and I don't think Rangiku needs any more rumors about her. I mean, there's all those stories about her and Gin…"

"Shuuhei, have you ever listened to those stories?"

"Not closely."

"Most of them claim that she and Gin had some kind of relationship. I think Vice-Captain Ise knows more about them since Captain Kyoraku talks a lot when he's drunk, but I remember hearing a couple that said that Gin always left her before she woke up. Can imagine how much that would hurt, having a friend – not to mention a possible lover – leave you every morning? And then with Gin's defection and how he…murdered Capt-" She caught herself. "Aizen...I bet Rangiku is in a lot of pain right now."

Shuuhei bent his head down, thinking about Momo said. "Do you think I should go apologize?" She stared at him. "I'll see her tonight," he sighed. 

_As always, I love constructive criticism. _

_August 5, 2009 – Edited for clarity and to elaborate more on Shuuhei's choice to leave Rangiku. The poem at the beginning is also different since I decided I hated what I had written. _


End file.
